no hay  imposibles solo cobardes
by jossy malfoy
Summary: kyaaaa aqui estoy de nuevo con otro draco hermione ..no lo puedo evitar estan relindos jeje ella ya esta harta del cobarde de malfoy pero ella conoce y sabe como manejar a las traviesas serpientes...no todo es lo que parece soy mala en summary juarjuar


HI DOMO DOMO:

COMO ESTAN QUE PASO QUE DICEN JEJEJE

PUES AQUI ATORMENTANDO GENTE CON MIS FICS QUE HOMBRE ME HA DADO MUCHO GUSTO QUE GUSTEN UN POCO

HE LLORADO MUCHO POR LEER EL LIBRO ME HE IMAGINADO OTRO FINAL

KYAAAAAA COMO PUDISTE JO COMO??????????

YO QUE TE LEO SIEMPRE ANTES DE DORMIR!!!!!!

EN FIN AQUI LOS DEJO CON UN FIC NUEVO QUE SE ME OCURRIO MUY CHULO ME HA QUEDADO

SABEN POR QUE?

POR QUE ES DE DRACO MI NENE PRECIOSO Y DE HERMIONE (MALDITA AFORTUNADA)

JEJE BUENO AGRADESCO MUCHIO MUCHIO SU APOYO Y ESPERO

SIGAN APOYANDO A ESTA POBRE ALMA EN PENA

JOOOOOOO!!!1 POR QUE?????

ADIOSIN

LOS QUIERO

JOSSY MALFOY!!!

Era un día como cualquier otro en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería y los alumnos salían en grupos alas afueras del castillo con la esperanza de que el día comenzara a mejorar y así no estar aburridos.

La mayoría de los chicos estaban afuera, solo unos cuantos quedaron dentro del majestuoso castillo.

-por dioooooos!!!!! Me voy a morir, moriré si sigo en este estado, Harry ayúdame!!!!!- decía un simpático pelirrojo mientras se jalaba de los cabellos y observaba por la ventana

-ron por dios no seas exagerado, solo es una tarea además si la hubieras terminado hace tiempo como yo, nada de este "sufrimiento "estarías pasando- contesto molesto el ojiverde a su lado.

Ron weasley solo bufo y siguió anotando en el pergamino molesto.

Se disponía a quejarse por enésima vez cuando alguien entro en la solitaria sala común.

-chicos que hacen aquí…no salieron? están todos afuera-dijo hermione dejando unos libros que a simple vista parecían pesados y muy poco interesantes…

Ron de nuevo solo bufo molesto y harry sonrió

-mmm ya veo otra vez…-trato de decir la castaña amiga de los dos chicos, pero un divertido sonido provenirte de la humanidad llamada ron no le permitió terminar de hablar.

-si; anda eso búrlate, a ver solo te falta: "te lo dije ron"- le ataco el chico con enojo.

-hay Ron ya vez te lo dije- dijo burlona la castaña

Harry solo sonrió divertido iba a presenciar un berrinche marca weasley.

2 horas después de tantos gritos e insultos al borrador, tinta, lápices, plumas, tinteros, pergaminos y después de que la silla resultara una completa inútil (dicho por cierto pelirrojo histérico) ronald weasley por fin pudo terminar su tarea y se disponía a salir a las afueras del colegio para darse su muy merecido descanso de 3 horas (de flojear y holgazanear)

Los tres gry iban ala salida del castillo pero un llamado les hizo voltear la cara.

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí?...una comadreja, una ratona de biblioteca y un perro faldero jajaja- dijo divertido un chico rubio de ojos grises.

Sus gorilas se rieron del elocuente comentario del chico (patrón sangre limpia).

Harry y ron correspondieron como solo ellos saben hacerlo: a golpes y moquetazos.

Pero claro no llegaron muy lejos, con la valla humana que siempre lleva draco malfoy resultaba ridículamente imposible.

Pero quien sabe por que y solo merlín lo sabe, el fijo la mirada en la castaña que en ese momento se encontraba agachada frente a el; ya que se le había caído algo que draco no le tomo importancia lo importante era: ME ESTA IGNORANDOOO!!!!.

-bien ahora….harry?...ron?...-dijo la castaña volteando a todos lados ya que sus amigos no estaban junto a ella como los había dejado solo hacia unos minutos.

Draco sonrió al recordar como crabbe y goyle llevaban a la fuerza a los 2 chicos a quien sabe donde a hacerles quien sabe que cosas y quien sabe por donde.

Se fue acercando más a la chica hasta situarse frente a ella y cuando este volteo en su dirección grito asustada por el repentino acercamiento del rubio.

-estupida granger me has espantado- dijo molesto el rubio tapándose los oídos mientras unos chicos pasaban a su lado.

Hermione solo arrugo la nariz y se volteo para caminar en otra dirección ya que no quería soportar a semejante tipo en ese momento.

-oye te estoy hablando…a mí no me dejas así me oyes?-dijo el rubio situándose frente a ella por segunda vez ya que en ese momento un prefecto de hufflepuff apareció cerca de ellos.

Pero hermione solo rodó los ojos y bufo molesta. Draco malfoy podría ser muy guapo e irresistible para las chicas del colegio, pero para ella era un estupido, engreído, cobarde…guapo e irresistible cierto, mas no inalcanzable.

Al ver que no le ponía la menor atención; se jugo el todo por el todo en esos momentos, así pasara el mismísimo dumbledore no le importaba.

La tomo de los hombros cosa que asusto a hermione y se acerco a ella, y al estar unos centímetros de distancia de hermione movió los labios como diciendo algo pero de su boca no salio ningún sonido…"como siempre" y sin mas retardo junto sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio fue un simple roce de labios que ocasiono que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su nuca y terminara en su espalda.

Ella simplemente no podía alejarse, su cerebro le decía una cosa y sus labios otra y no sabia que hacer hasta que el chico se separo de ella lentamente.

Ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados y el sonreía satisfecho al menos ya había logrado su atención.

Y cuando pestañeo por un momento sintió como algo tibio tocaban sus labios, no quería abrir los ojos pero el deseo de saber que era aquella sensación lo venció y encontró los dedos de la chica recorriendo sus fríos y delgados labios, ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo ocasionando que el diera un casi imperceptible grito de sorpresa, a lo que ella reacciono sonriendo en sus labios; fue ahí donde abrió su boca, logrando así dar paso ala ávida lengua del rubio, ya que tenia la inmensa necesidad de recorrer esa parte de la chica; rincón por rincón…… así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que la cordura se hizo presente y el dejo de besarla dándole a entender a ella que el sueño había terminado, que la realidad por ahora era otra.

Se separaron por fin con una mirada cómplice en sus ojos, se fueron separando y de nuevo ella pudo ver que el movía los labios para decir algo y fue ahí donde su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sin duda draco malfoy era un: COBARDE.

El sonrió de lado y la dejo ahí parada con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, conciente de que esa sonrisa era a causa suya y de nadie más.

Media hora después harry y ron aparecieron hechos polvo y se sorprendieron al encontrar a su amiga donde la habían dejado pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-hermione te sientes bien?- dijo harry

Pero la chica no le respondió al contrario se volteo en dirección al castillo de repente le dieron unas enormes ganas de ir ala sala anual, la cual compartía con cierto rubio

-ahora que le pasa?-dijo ron quitándose una cáscara de plátano del brazo-

-ve tu a saber -dijo divertido el moreno

-harry no entiendo como dejamos que esos idiotas nos hagan esto….por el amor de dios tu…- pero harry no lo dejo terminar se encaminaba a las afueras del castillo hacia un maravilloso día como para estar escuchando el típico: "peleas con dragones, exterminas mortifagos…bla bla…que acaso voldemort es un bebe que… no por nada eres el salvador de…bla bla bla"

Con una sonrisa en los labios hermione entro a su sala común y como imagino ahí estaba el con el uniforme a medio quitar.

Al verla Chasqueo la lengua y se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-pensé que vendrías mas deprisa…"granger"- dijo en un tono ronco cargado de deseo y lujuria.

Hermione sin embargo no contesto nada, ahora solo escuchaba una melodía que la orillaba a hacer cosas que nunca se imagino; hacer cosas que solo con el hace y solo con el hará.

Se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla, cosa que consterno al rubio y se sonrojo enormemente; ella siempre tenia esos gestos con el cuando estaban a solas pero no podía acostumbrase aun.

Le beso los labios, alo que ella correspondió y se abrazo a su cuerpo provocando un escalofrió en el chico que ella noto enseguida.

-Nervioso "malfoy"?-dijo seductoramente

Alo que el contesto con un gemido ya que ella le mordió el cuello sabiendo que con eso lo tenía a su merced, cosa que molestaba al rubio.

-sabes que me molesta….- pero no termino de decir por que la lengua de ella rozaba su oreja y le encantaba que ella hiciera eso; provocarlo con el no hacerle caso , haciendo que se moleste y la bese sin importarle nada ni nadie y después llegara con el y complacerlo en todo… para quitarle el "enojo"…… y fue así que perdió toda lucha por captar su atención, sabia que llevaba las de perder… sin embargo sabia que esto iba mas allá que solo tenerse el uno al otro, era algo que el hasta hace poco no conocía, algo que solo con ella conoció.

-vamos dímelo – rogó en sus labios la chica.

-que?- dijo este besando su nariz.

-lo que me dijiste afuera hace rato, nunca lo dices en voz alta- dijo haciendo un puchero la castaña.

- es que cualquiera podría escucharlo y como quedaría yo….- le beso de nuevo.

-frente a la escuela….lo se pero dímelo – rogó de nuevo la chica.

-por que quieres oírlo?- dijo mas tranquilo el rubio haciendo un camino con sus dedos en el muslo de la chica que le provoco risitas.

-me gusta- dijo sonriendo tirándolo en el asiento y sentándose encima de el.

-mmm déjame pensarlo…"granger"- dijo apartando los rizos que le impedían llegar hasta el cuello de la chica.

-vaya…sigue aun - dijo el poniendo los labios sobre la marca que el mismo había dejado hacia solo 2 noches.

-me marcas como si quisieras que todos sepan que solo soy….-

-Mía?...eres solo mía?- pregunto acariciando la espalda de esta.

-dígame usted joven malfoy soy suya?… -dijo riendo deshaciéndose de su chaleco.

-te lo demuestro?-dijo pícaro mientras se levantaba del sillón y ella se aferraba a el con sus piernas y se dirigían a su habitación para estar juntos una vez mas, para hacerla suya…… para hacerle el amor, para decirle lo que ella quiere escuchar ……

– HERMIONE te amo - dijo el viéndola con infinito amor mientras el sol se ocultaba

-lo se DRACO me lo dijiste 2 veces yo también te amo- dijo acurrucándose en su pecho como tantas veces lo hacia después de estar junto a el , junto al hombre que tanto ama y que tanto la quiere, junto al hombre con el que sin saberlo la convertirá en madre dentro de unos meses .

Así tanto tiempo de conocerse, tanto tiempo de amarse en la

Misma cama, de pertenecerse en silencio; no era necesario decírselo ella lo sabia, el se encargaba de demostrárselo todos los días……al amanecer juntos.

Sin lugar a dudas draco malfoy no era inalcanzable y hermione granger lo sabia muy bien.

QUE PASO SI LES GUSTO AMI EN LO PERSONAL SIENTO QUE PUDE DAR MAS PERO NADAMAS ESPERENCE AL PROXIMO JEJE

BUENO ALIMENTEN MI POBRE Y PARTIDO CORAZON CON PALABRITAS DE ALIENTO O A UNAS CUANTAS MALDICIONES ESO ME HARUA MUY PERO QUE MUY BIEN JEJEJE

BESITOS DALE A BOTONCITO DE RW JEJE

PPOR FI

POR FIS

POR FIS

SIIIIII??


End file.
